


¡¿Tiempo a solas con el capitán?!

by Hope2000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Golpes, M/M, Masturbación, Y ya no se que poner, besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope2000/pseuds/Hope2000
Summary: La expedición número 57° fuera de los muros estaba a punto de llegar; los comandantes consideraron que era bastante peligrosa y se le pidió a cada uno de los subordinados que fueran a visitar a sus familiares, siendo así como el escuadrón de Levi se fue, dejando solos a Eren y al capitán.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	¡¿Tiempo a solas con el capitán?!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~___________________~~  
> Para mi san Valentín Secreto @LadyPotentia y a todo aquel que esté leyendo esto.
> 
> De: @ererirenla
> 
> Espero que puedas disfrutar de este one-shot, y a todos aquello que se encuentren leyendo, muchas gracias.  
> Disfruten de la lectura.
> 
> Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad.  
> ~~___________________~~

Faltaban exactamente cinco días para que la expedición número 57° fuera de los muros diera a lugar; los comandantes consideraron que era bastante peligrosa y se le pidió a cada uno de los subordinados que fueran a visitar a sus familiares y si fuese posible que se despidieran, porque nadie tenía la certeza de que regresarían con vida.

El escuadrón de operaciones especiales estaba conformado por el capitán Levi y sus subordinados llamados Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erd y Eren, quienes estaban teniendo una cálida conversación a las afueras del castillo, en donde se estaban despidiendo de Eren y Levi, ya que, se irían por 3 días, regresando exactamente un día antes de la expedición.

Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erd se estaban alejando -¡Qué les vaya bien!- gritó Eren, mientras agitaba las manos despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

-¿Crees que Eren estará bien?- le preguntó Erd a Petra.

-Ellos estarán bien, sólo espero que el capitán no sea tan exigente con Eren- suspiró -Pero que suerte tiene ese mocoso- dijo algo molesta, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Gunther soltó una carcajada, Petra se molestó un poco más, decidieron hablar de otro tema mientras se alejaban cabalgando.

_____________________________________

Día 0 a solas con el capitán:

Eren pensó que quedarse en el castillo a solas con el capitán sería una buena manera de romper el hielo y ser más cercano a él, pasó toda la tarde limpiando de manera excesiva para poder superar las expectativas de Levi, más sin embargo, al final del día terminó siendo sermoneado por lo imprudente cantidad de producto de limpieza que había desperdiciado, pero fue elogiado porque Levi incluso se sorprendió de lo limpio que había quedado el lugar, Eren se sintió con un sabor agridulce en la boca.

La noche había llegado, pero Eren seguía pensando en cómo podía hacer que el capitán pudiera tratarlo de forma más íntima, así como cuando el capitán estaba con la líder de escuadrón Hange o el comandante Erwin. La única vez en que hablaron en todo ese día fue cuando le sermoneo, pensaba en ello mientras planeaba que cocinar para la cena.

Mientras Eren preparaba una sopa, su rostro era de nostalgia pura, el castaño estaba disfrutando mucho de poder preparar aquella receta que su madre le había enseñado cuando era más pequeño.

-Oi Eren, deja de mirar la comida de esa manera, es aterrador- dijo Levi, quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la cocina.

Eren se sorprendió, dirigió la vista hacia donde la voz se produjo -¡AH! Lo siento capitán- volvió a lo que estaba haciendo -La cena aún no está lista, capitán…- Eren se detuvo, ya no sabía que decir.

-Mmm ya veo – respondió Levi -¿Qué es lo que preparas?- sí, es estúpido preguntar eso cuando hay una olla con agua hirviendo, mientras se le están agregando vegetales, pero Levi pudo saber sólo por la forma en que Eren cortaba las zanahorias que quería hablar, incluso observó como abría su boca y la volvía a cerrar sin poder decir nada.

-Ah, estoy preparando una sopa…- se quedó pensando un poco, ¿será prudente decirle al capitán que realizar aquella receta le traía recuerdos?

-Mocoso, si vas a decir algo sólo escúpelo-

-Ah, si…si…es sólo que, preparar esta sopa me trae recuerdos, mi madre solía hacerla muy seguido porque a mí me gustaba mucho, un día le pregunté como la preparaba- Eren no pudo evitar agachar la mirada -Jamás llegué a pensar que cocinar junto a alguien pudiera ser tan divertido-

-¿Con qué era tu favorita?- preguntó Levi mientras se acercaba a Eren

-Si, el aroma de los condimentos junto a las verduras era muy agradable, su sabor era inigualable- Eren le regaló una sonrisa muy cálida a Levi.

-Si, es verdad, esa es la razón por la que vine, el aroma llegó hasta a mi oficina, huele bastante bien-

Eren se sonrojó un poco, no sabía cocinar y casi no recordaba bien como se hacía la sopa que tanto le gustaba, así que se sentía muy halagado, aunque todo aquello se arruinó cuando ambos se sentaron a cenar, al momento de probar aquella sopa, el rostro de disgusto de ambos fue muy evidente.

-Oi Eren, esto sabe terrible-

Eren estaba en shock, no pudo formular palabra alguna y sólo asintió con mucha incomodidad.

-Sólo tú eres capaz de crear algo tan engañoso, olía tan bien, pero sabe cómo la mierda- Levi se levantó de la silla y se fue a la cocina.

Eren apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y se revolvió el cabello con fuerza. “Lo arruiné, soy un estúpido, debí decirle que no sabía cocinar, pero intenté hacerme el interesante preparando la cena, soy un idiota, ahora de seguro me odia….Adiós a la oportunidad de volverme cercano al capitán” pasó mucho tiempo en esa posición que no se dio cuenta que el capitán ya había regresado.

-Toma, arreglé tu estúpido intento de sopa-

-¿Eh? Ah… gracias capitán- tomó el plato y lo colocó en la mesa, al probarlo se dio cuenta que así era como se suponía que debía ser su sabor, los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza su psique, se encontraba ido, una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo y recorrió su mejilla.

-Eren, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Acaso sabe peor de la que tú hiciste?- preguntó Levi algo preocupado.

-S-sí, estoy bien- Eren no pudo evitarlo, pero lloró -Es deliciosa capitán- dijo y siguió comiendo. La sopa era exactamente como su madre solía prepararla, así que disfrutó cada uno de los sorbos que le daba a aquel plato.

En el rostro de Levi se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa -Ya veo, es bueno que te haya gustado- se acercó un poco a Eren y con su pulgar le limpió las mejillas que estaban hechas un desastre por todas las lágrimas que había derramado -Ya no llores, Eren, disfruta la comida por lo que es y no por lo que fue-

Un pequeño sonrojo se dibujó en el rostro de Eren -E-está bien capitán, pero ¿podría tener un plato más?, por favor - 

Levi estaba a punto de negar aquella petición, pero al mirar los ojos nostálgicos del castaño agarró el plato y volvió a la cocina.

Eren estaba en un completo desastre mental, había retrocedido 5 pasos, pero avanzó como 10, se agarró la mejilla y se sonrojó, nunca había imaginado que Levi sería capaz de hacer algo así, es más, Eren creía que la posibilidad de que su capitán fuera así de amable era del 0%, en todo el tiempo que había estado en el escuadrón -era muy poco, pero aun así el suficiente- no había visto a Levi hacer contacto físico con nadie.

Levi volvió con dos platos servidos.

-¿Usted también va a comer?- preguntó Eren confundido.

-¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para comer?-

-Umm bueno, no- Eren miró hacia otro lado con incomodidad.

La cena terminó siendo más agradable de lo que Eren pudo imaginar, a pesar de que no hablaron casi nada, Eren se sentía cómodo con la presencia del capitán. Levi le ordenó a Eren lavar los platos que se encontraban sucios y que al finalizar se fuera a dormir, Eren obedeció sin dudarlo.

Día 1 a solas con el capitán:

Levi se encontraba realizando el desayuno, después de enterarse de que las habilidades de cocina de Eren apestaban, decidió que cuando terminara de revisar los documentos de la expedición le enseñaría al mocoso como preparar una sopa, después de todo, con la limpieza a profundidad que había hecho Eren ayer, bastaba como para 3 días.

-Justo a tiempo Eren, el desayuno está listo-

Eren se agachó y le mencionó a Levi -Capitán, lamento mucho lo de anoche, yo de verdad….- pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Eren, no estoy enojado, no te disculpes, ahora siéntate y come-

El castaño se sorprendió, toda la noche y parte de la mañana pensó en como disculparse por la cena de ayer, pero al parecer no había de que preocuparse, tomó asiento y comió junto al capitán.

El desayuno transcurrió de manera ordinaria, no había mucho que hacer a los ojos de Eren, pero por el otro lado, Levi estaba pensando en mantener ocupado al chico mientras terminaba de hacer el papeleo.

-Eren, cuando termines de lavar los trastes, vas a limpiar el jardín, es una orden- le dijo mientras salía del comedor.

-S-Si, capitán – Eren se apresuró a lavar los paltos que se ocuparon en el desayuno y se fue al jardín.

El día era bastante soleado, el viento corría de forma agradable y con ello mecía las copas de los árboles creando una melodía muy hermosa, se sentía tranquilo. Eren estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel momento. Levi por otro lado, podía observar desde la ventana de su oficina en el segundo piso a Eren, miró con detenimiento como el viento jugaba con su cabello castaño, suspiró y volvió a sus documentos, leyó y escribió, una y otra vez perdiendo así la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Levi estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó el hecho de que Eren había tocado varías veces la puerta, se dio cuenta de ello cuando ya estaba parado enfrente de él.

-Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Ah, lo siento, no escuché que tocabas la puerta- Levi llevó sus dedos a las cienes y las masajeo de forma circular -Si estás aquí es porque ya haz terminado de limpiar el jardín, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, capitán, el jardín ya esta terminado, he venido a avisarle para que me proporcione su aprobación- e hizo el saludo militar.

-¿Por qué tanta estúpida formalidad?, deja eso ya- Levi se puso de pie y fue al jardín.

Mientras observaba el trabajo que Eren había hecho al jardín, quedo satisfecho, no era el mejor, pero tampoco se podía hacer mucho, así que lo aprobó -Buen trabajo Eren- cuando lo miró, aquellos orbes de color esmeralda estaban brillando, la sonrisa que le dio era cálida y muy sincera.

-Gracias capitán- dijo Eren con un tono de voz lleno de felicidad.

El capitán no pudo evitar estirar su brazo para darle unas suaves palmadas a la cabeza de Eren, oh, el sonrojo fue brutal para el rostro del castaño, el capitán se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se retiró sin decir nada.

Eren estaba en shock, ¿palmadas? ¿Acaso eso fueron palmadas de elogio? Madre mía, pensó que iba a morir, no pudo evitarlo así que fue corriendo a la oficina del capitán, no quería una explicación por lo que acababa de hacer, solamente aquella muestra de elogio hizo que se sintiera de buen humor como para realizar muchas más tareas de limpieza.

-Capitán-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Puedo servirle en algo más?-

-Eren… ya van 3 veces que te digo que no es necesario, ve a masturbarte o hacer mierda, que se yo- dijo irritado el capitán, jamás pensó que un mocoso pudiera ser tan insistente.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Eren- y luego firmó el último documento y suspiró “Por fin acabe esta mierda, es mejor entregársela a Erwin hoy, para que deje de molestar” pensó -Eren-

-¿S-Si?, capitán-

-Ayúdame a llevarle esto a Erwin- señaló una pila de papeles muy grande.

Eren pensó que era una buena oportunidad para poder sacar algún tipo de charla con el capitán, mientras Levi ordenaba -aún más de lo que ya estaban- los documentos, cometió un pequeño error y varias hojas cayeron al suelo.

-Déjeme ayudarle, capitán- Eren se apresuro en recoger la mayoría y con curiosidad los miró, sus ojos no pudieron evitar leer aquel documento, y quedó sorprendido.

“El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, se encuentra en disposición absoluta para la Expedición N° 57 fuera de los muros…

Firma: Levi”

Pero, es que acaso ¿esa era la letra de Levi?

-C-Capitán, ¿esa es su caligrafía?- preguntó nervioso.

-¿Estás insinuando que por que vengo del subterráneo no puedo tener buena letra?- la ceja del capitán se arqueó, no, el sabía que Eren no quería decir algo así.

-N-no, no lo malinterprete, Capitán, es sólo que, jamás había podido apreciar una letra tan hermosa, podría incluso atreverme a decir que es parecida a la letra que se imprime en los periódicos, es simplemente perfecta- la mirada de Eren se tornó gentil, le devolvió los documentos a Levi, y le regaló una sonrisa cálida.

-Pero que mocoso tan imprudente, ¿no te enseñaron a cómo debes tratar a tu superior en las Tropas de Reclutas?- Claro, eso no era lo que quería realmente decir, le dio la espalda a Eren y simuló acomodar de nueva cuenta los documentos, pero lo único que quería era esconder el pequeño sonrojo que se estaba mostrando en sus mejillas. “Este estúpido idiota, ¿Cómo osa hablarle así a su capitán?” pensó.

Pasaron la mayoría de la tarde en los cuarteles generales en donde Levi se reunió con Erwin para poderle entregar los documentos.

-Eso ha sido todo Levi, puedes tomarte el resto de los días antes de la expedición para descansar o entrenar- le dijo el comandante Erwin.

-Espero que realmente eso sea TODO- le dijo Levi con un tono irónico, sabía que pronto recibiría más papeleo, escuchó una pequeña carcajada mientras salía de la oficina, Levi frunció el ceño, realmente se sentía frustrado porque la cantidad de documentos que había estado haciendo era descomunal, lo único que quería era llegar al castillo y poder tomar una taza de té.

Mientras Levi y Eren cabalgaban en dirección al castillo, pudieron observar como el atardecer se estaba formando, Eren se estaba sonrojando de forma adorable, pensaba que pasar el rato así con el capitán era bastante romántico.

-C-capitán-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿P-podría enseñarme a cocinar?-

El corazón de Levi dio un vuelco descomunal, tenía planeado darle algunos consejos de cocina de todas maneras, pero que se lo pidiera lo hacía sentir de otra manera -Llegando, te enseñaré a preparar la sopa que tanto te gusta- El color rojizo del atardecer pudo cubrir el sonrojo de ambos, con timidez siguieron cabalgando hacia el castillo.

Al llegar al castillo, Levi le pidió a Eren que se cambiara a ropas más cómodas, él hizo exactamente lo mismo, aunque lo único que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta y el cinturón de cuerpo entero, así que puedo adelantarse a la cocina, preparó el agua y los ingredientes que iba a utilizar.

Al poco tiempo Eren llegó y se disculpó por la tardanza, a Levi no le importó así que ignoró aquello.

-Bien, entonces empecemos- la explicación comenzó y Eren estaba prestando mucha atención, hacia apuntes mentales sobre como cortar la verdura, que especias poner y en cuanta cantidad, el tiempo de cocción y la extensión del fuego para no malograr la sopa, pero llegó un punto en donde se perdió. Para Eren la voz del capitán empezó a sonar demasiado sexy, los movimientos que realizaba, eran precisos y elegantes, Eren estaba hipnotizado, con la figura de Levi, incluso pensó en que si fuera mujer, podría llegar a ser una buena esposa.

“Pero que hermoso es el capitán Levi”, le tomó de la mano sin pensarlo, este acto hizo que Levi se confundiera un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? Eren-

Ah~ esa voz, cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre era irresistible, su conciencia estaba totalmente llena de Levi, tanto así que le acorraló, en la mesa que estaba ahí, su pantalón mostraba que una erección estaba dando a lugar.

-Eren, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- la voz de Levi salió con algo de enojo, solamente estaba ensañándole a como preparar una jodida sopa, que tenía eso de sexy, pero Eren seguía sin responder a aquello, claro, estaba totalmente hipnotizado, Eren había dejado ir su conciencia a una dimensión llena de mierda, no lo dudo y lo golpeó en el estómago.

Eren cayó al suelo, se quejó del dolor en su barriga y le reclamó a Levi -Capitán, ¿por qué rayos hizo eso?-

Levi se enfureció, se inclinó enfrente de Eren y le estiró el cabello hacía atrás con fuerza -¿Te crees muy gracioso?, ¿Eh?, mocoso-

El rostro de Eren mostró una mueca de disgusto y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y que su pantalón estaba algo humedecido, sus mejillas empezaron a arder -C-capitán eso duele, por favor suélteme-

-Y tú, ¿crees que eso a mí me importa? – Le jaló un poco más el cabello hacía atrás haciendo que la manzana de Adán de Eren tuviera más notoriedad, Levi pensó que eso era bastante erótico -Eren, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?, crees que no me había dado cuenta de tu intento todo mierda de coqueteo, acaso ¿quieres liberar tus frustraciones sexuales conmigo?-

-N-no es así capitán – la voz de Eren sonaba bastante erótica a oídos del capitán.

-Y esto, ¿Qué es? – Levi se incorporó y con uno de sus pies, torturó el bulto humedecido que había entre las piernas de Eren.

El castaño no pudo evitar gemir, pero de un momento a otro empezó a llorar, Levi se sintió algo culpable por lo que había hecho, así que se detuvo, se inclinó de nueva cuenta y acarició el cabello de Eren.

-N-No es así capitán, no, es sólo que verlo de esa forma, me pareció tan hipnótico, tanto así que yo, me perdí en mis pensamientos, estaba seguro de que lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando me golpeó, yo volví a la realidad…estoy tan arrepentido de haberle hecho eso capitán- dijo entre lágrimas el chico.

Levi se arrepintió de haber tratado así al mocoso, lo único bueno que sacó de esto es que pudo deducir que Eren aún era puro en muchos aspectos, no dudo en abrazarlo, así que lo hizo, esperaba que el castaño lo rechazara, pero lo que obtuvo fue un abrazo de su parte y una confesión a su oído.

-C-capitán, lo he admirado desde hace mucho tiempo, me alegra poder compartir muchos momentos con usted-

Levi suspiró, había escuchado la misma mierda muchas veces, pero esta era la primera vez en que su corazón se aceleró, así que decidió acariciar el cabello de Eren como respuesta.

Después de aquel incómodo suceso, la cena resultó ser mucho más animada de lo que ambos pudieron imaginar, Eren empezó a preguntarle acerca del pasado de Levi, hubo un momento en el que Eren le contó acerca de sus padres y el como realmente creía que en aquel lugar había cosas importantes, fue así como finalizó el día 1. Eren sintió desde el fondo de su corazón que a partir de ese día sería mucho más cercano al capitán.

Día 2 a solas con el capitán:

El día parecía ir normal, el clima era soleado, el viento soplaba con calma en ciertos momentos, parecía que definitivamente sería un día normal, o eso creía Levi.

Mientras realizaban la limpieza, Eren acorraló al capitán en una de las paredes.

-C-Capitán Levi- el nerviosismo en su voz era muy notoria, sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, a Levi le pareció una situación absurdamente irónica.

-Así que tienes las bolas de acorralarme contra la pared y ponerte así de nervioso- dijo Levi en un suspiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Usted no lo entiende capitán, es difícil tener a la persona que me gusta de esta manera-

-oh ya entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

El nerviosismo de Eren se volvió más evidente cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar, su voz no podía salir de manera correcta – C-capitán…yo..yo..- agachó la mirada -Q-quiero besarlo-

Levi encorvó una ceja -¿Te pones así sólo con la idea de un beso?-

Eren se mordió el labio superior, era una total vergüenza aquella situación, quería dominar al capitán, pero su presencia en sí era demasiado imponente ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que podía domar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

-Eren- Levi lo miró fijamente y se colocó un poco de puntillas.

El corazón de Eren explotó, tal vez no podía dominar al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero que se ponga de puntitas para poder alcanzar su rostro era una situación jodidamente adorable, no podía creer que alguien así de pequeño sea tan adorablemente atemorizante.

-C-capitán- dijo con una voz aguda, realmente estaba nervioso.

-De verdad, ¿estás bien con alguien como yo? También soy un hombre, también tengo bolas, entre las piernas- El rostro de Levi se relajó, ya no había un ceño fruncido en su lugar apareció un ligero sonrojo en sus orejas y parte de sus mejillas.

Oh por Ymir, era una escena adorable, aunque el lenguaje del capitán lo hacía parecer bastante extraño, pero no podía con ello, la cabeza de Eren estaba dando vueltas, ya no podía pensar -¡Claro que sí!, Capitán Levi, yo lo admiro por lo que usted es-

Levi sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, había pasado por esta clase de situaciones anteriormente, pero todas aquellas peticiones las había rechazado porque no logró sentir absolutamente nada, en cambio con Eren la cosa empezó a ser diferente.

-Ya veo- Levi lo agarró de los brazos e invirtió la posición, ahora él estaba acorralando a Eren, tiró de la chaqueta del castaño y lo atrajo para darle un beso.

Eren estaba sorprendido, sin duda Levi es bastante fuerte, pero también era bastante gentil, el roce de labios que estaba liderando Levi, era suave y cálido, cuando sintió que Eren estaba relajándose, se separó un poco solamente para decirle -Pase lo que pase, respira por la nariz-

Eren estaba sorprendido -¿De qué…- Levi aprovechó la oportunidad de que Eren había abierto su boca para hablar e introdujo su lengua, los ojos de Eren estaban abiertos en su totalidad. “Su lengua está en mi boca” pensó y cerró con fuerza los ojos y abrazó al capitán con fuerza.

Eren estaba siendo dominado por el beso, al principio Levi movió su lengua con calma enseñándole a Eren como hacerlo, cuando el chico pudo entender como funcionaba el beso Francés, Levi lo profundizó y lo sometió, sin poder evitarlo la voz de Eren empezó a producir quejidos y algunos gemidos bastante dulces a los oídos de Levi, las piernas del castaño temblaban, y dejo de tener el control de su cuerpo, por lo que, poco a poco estaba cayendo al suelo, hasta el punto en el que Levi tuvo que agacharse para poder seguir besándolo sin separarse.

Cuando Levi tuvo suficiente se separó de los labios del chico, relamió su labio inferior y luego prosiguió con el labio superior, besar a un virgen siempre terminaba siendo un desastre en cuanto a la cantidad de saliva.

Eren ya se encontraba prácticamente en el suelo, así que descansó su espalda en la pared, estaba aturdido, sus ojos estaban llorosos, había saliva cayendo por las comisuras de sus labios, su cara y orejas estaban de un rojo brillante, entre sus piernas había una erección evidente, para Levi ver a Eren de esa forma estaba siendo bastante agradable.

-C-capitán, ¿Qué fue e-eso?- dijo Eren con una voz lasciva, una voz temblorosa.

-Eso fue un beso de verdad, Eren, así que recuérdalo, cuando vengas a decirme que quieres besarme, tendrás que hacerlo de esa manera, sino te golpearé- Levi se alejó para poder seguir con la limpieza.

-Ah~- suspiró Eren -Ya no podré ver al capitán a la cara- se puso de pie y se fue al baño a lidiar con su erección.

El resto de la tarde y noche Eren trató con todas sus fuerzas evitar mirar a los ojos al capitán, pero le fue imposible, cada vez que lo veía, el sonrojo aparecía brutalmente en su cara, Levi le ordenó que se fuera a dormir, porque mañana le enseñaría algunas maniobras con el equipo EDM3D. Eren se apresuró a irse a su habitación, se recostó e intentó dormir.

“Maldición” pensaba Eren mientras se masturbaba, aquel beso fue tan profundo que no ha podido olvidar la sensación de la lengua del capitán, trataba de ocultar sus gemidos mordiendo su almohada. El deseo de ser cercano a Levi había aumentado, ahora no sólo quería ser besado nuevamente, quería ser tocado.

-Capitán Levi- gimió, sus ojos cerrados traían a su mente a un Capitán Levi que lo besaba de la forma en que lo hizo, imaginó que sus labios le recorrían el cuello, e intentó poder imaginar la sensación de ser tocado de forma obscena, las respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más caóticas y se corrió. Al poco tiempo pudo quedarse dormido.

Día 3 y último a solas con el capitán:

Eren estaba cansado, sabía que el día de hoy el capitán le enseñaría algunas maniobras con equipo EDM3D, pero se sentía agotado, había unas ligeras ojeras dibujadas debajo de sus ojos, bostezaba una y otra vez.

Cuando estaban utilizando el equipo de maniobras en un bosque cercano, Levi le estaba mostrando algunas técnicas para poder ser más rápido sin la necesidad de gastar tanto gas, se molestó cuando vio que Eren se veía cansado y sólo se dedicaba a bostezar.

-En lugar de haber sido tan ruidoso anoche, debiste mejor aprovechar para dormirte-

“¡¡¡Me escuchó!!!” pensó Eren, un sonrojo bastante notorio se dibujó en su cara y perdió la concentración por lo que uno de los ganchos no se clavó de forma correcta en un árbol y cayó, de una altura bastante considerable.

-¡Eren!- gritó Levi, bajó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a revisar a su subordinado, estaba inconsciente, de su cabeza empezó a salir humo, era señal de que se estaba regenerado, lo que indicaba que se había golpeado la cabeza -Tch, estúpido- lo cargó y regresó al castillo.

Levi preparó la cama de su habitación y lo recostó, le colocó vendas y con un besó le dio medicina, sabía que se regeneraría, pero no estaba demás intentar ayudarle de esa forma, el restó del día Eren lo pasó inconsciente.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Eren mientras se enderezaba, su cabeza dolía mucho, se dio cuenta que tenía puesto un vendaje, notó la presencia de medicina y junto a ella una taza con restos de té en una bandeja que estaba encima de la mesa al costado derecho de la cama. Observó a su alrededor y se paralizó, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando se percató que no era su habitación, se puso de pie y buscó al capitán.

Caminó por el segundo piso, pero no encontró nada, así que se dirigió al comedor, a lo lejos pudo escuchar un bullicio, al parecer ya habían regresado sus compañeros, al abrir la puerta, miró con detenimiento como todo el mundo ya estaba de vuelta, así que se apresuró para saludarles.

-Petra, Erd, Gunther y Auruo, volvieron- dijo con calidez.

-Si, acabamos de volver- le dijo Petra con una sonrisa muy cálida.

El restó de la noche fue cómo una fiesta, estaban muy felices de compartir aquel bello momento, al final terminaron bebiendo alcohol, Erd, Gunther y Auruo estaban muy ebrios, Petra y Eren habían estado tomando té junto al capitán. Este momento, Eren prometió grabarlo en su corazón.

_________________

El día de la expedición llegó, todo el mundo se estaba preparando, pero antes de partir, Eren se acercó a Levi para hablar un poco sobre lo que sentía.

-Capitán Levi- Eren agachó la mirada, se sentía muy nervioso, era la primera vez que saldría de los muros -Tengo miedo-

Levi lo miró, algo así había sentido la primera vez que salió de los muros, era una sensación de libertad y era atemorizante, no pudo decirle palabras de confort -Eren, prométeme que no morirás-

Los ojos de Eren mostraron sorpresa -¿Q-Qué?-

-Eren- Levi acortó la distancia que había entre el castaño y él, repitiendo de forma brusca -Tienes prohibido morir Eren, te ordeno que vivas, así que ya no es una promesa, es una orden-

-De acuerdo Capitán-

-Si vuelves con vida de esta expedición, te compensaré volviendo realidad tu deseo de ser tocado- Levi se subió a su caballo y ordenó a sus demás subordinados prepararse para salir.

Eren estaba pasmado, pero feliz al mismo tiempo -Claro capitán, usted también vuelva con vida- se subió a su caballo y se preparó para salir.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir esto fue salirme de mi zona de confort, fue un reto totalmente para mí, espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado leyendo, así como yo me frustre y me divertí haciéndolo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de contarles esta historia, espero haberlo hecho bien, ya que, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y sinceramente sigo sin saber como hacerlo.  
> Si existe algún error ortográfico, por favor no dude en avisarme, corregiré al instante si es posible. 
> 
> De verdad, Muchas Gracias.


End file.
